


Alpha Blonde Sandwich

by BotBotZ



Series: Sandwich [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Mention of GlimBow, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, catradora, omega!Catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotBotZ/pseuds/BotBotZ
Summary: Catra goes into her first heat while Adora is in space.More magic mishaps.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra)
Series: Sandwich [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970614
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	1. 1

The bleak reality of the entire ordeal is exactly that: he is not imagining it. He truly wish it was a prank. 

A few breaths pass, his eyes widen as he freezes in place. He sniffs around, treading carefully. The castle hall is obliviously scented, A sickly sweet scent filling the air. Bow immediately recognizing it as the specific aroma of a rut. 

An omega’s rut to be certain. 

He can handle this himself just fine, he tells himself. He could have easily missed it if he was just not paying attention, although it isn’t his personal business he dismissed several guards that were closest to the room. 

He felt somewhat responsible, or at least he should help since its known the horde didn’t give any lessons about designations dynamics. 

After all Gimmer and Adora were suppose to be away for the week, with aid from the other Princesses in their latest diplomatic agenda. Of what should have been a quick visit to exchange materials with the star siblings. 

Bow was slowly regretting not grabbing his tracker pad before hand. It was important that he at least let Adora know what was happening. Then again he wasn’t even sure they would receive his call, given they need to be piloting Darla for communication request to go through. 

Still a voicemail would seem to suffice. 

He glanced at the door briefly.

_

Catra groaned, she rolled over in bed. Her eyes tighten shut, as an intense hotness washed throughout body, a stab of pain, the feeling suddenly sweaty and wet.

Usually she would have Adora or Melog to lay next to her, only to find herself alone. 

The heat shifts between her legs into a dull throb, realizing how uncomfortable she felt on the bed her tail lashes about against the comforter.

Her mind fogged at the thought of her alpha. 

As she thought of the blonde pumping her fingers in and out of her with slick noises. 

She mewled pathetically, as she felt the heat start to creep into her bones, pooling between her legs. 

Recklessly she began pulling articles closer to the bed, anything she could grab that smelled like her alpha. Thankfully the mini dresser stood a few feet away. 

A sudden noise gets her attention away from the task, a sudden knocking that came from the far side of the door. Sniffing the air she caught the scent of a familiar alpha. 

_

The positive aspect of not hearing the knock would mean he would have more time to get things situated. Drop off suppressant, quickly ring the Princesses and wait for their return. 

At the same time he had a premonition that it wouldn’t work out that easily. 

Still he walks the few steps from the entry of the doorway, before pausing. 

“Catra?”

A pained purring like growl escaped the felines lips. Her flushed expression seemed to seep into her fur while Bow approached. 

The magicats scent rolls off her thicker and sweeter, encasing the room in the omega’s aroma. 

That’s when he took notice of the clothes thrown, hanging along the edge of the mattress, pillows nudged against the corners pushed into formation that Bow could only express as radiating fortress vibes. 

A barrier to stay protected. 

A frustrated growl escapes out of her mouth, panting a bit as she thrashed about in discomfort.

She caught the tall dark alpha’s gaze, Her confusion showing in her blue and gold irises, half lidded and rapidly dilate.

“A-Arrow? What’s going on?” She whispers, low that it’s almost hard to catch.

Bow stood in front of the nest, his own pheromones in check before holding out a small capsule with a bottled water. 

“First take this it’ll help with the pain.”

The feline immediately complied, hastily snatching the white capsule and water, downing the beverage like it would be her last. 

Reinitiating eye contact, Catra focused on the alpha, sizing him up in an attempt to find any trace of malice in his intentions. 

He stepped back at the slight glare, he was well aware he had been pushing his welcome in an omega’s nesting space. 

Taking the magicats silence at face value, he began his trek away, before being pulled into the nest, placed beside her. 

Bow shifted and leaned down to lay next to Catra, gently gripping her waist with one hand while petting her hair. 

The magicat shuddered at the pulsing arousal that made more slick leak from her. 

Tightly she gripped the sheets, and he looked over, wincing slightly at the sight of his friend in so much pain. He recalls the times he had his ruts before confessing to Glimmer.

“B-bow, how long?” She mewled in frustration. 

“A couple hours maybe. Tomorrow night if they stay longer to mine excess Thulite crystals. “ he explained. 

The magicat pressed closer to Bow, rubbing her cheek’s scent gland against the alpha’s neck scent gland. Her blush deepened as she averted his gaze. 

Scenting with Catra was different, it was like a trust that made her feel safe and wanted. 

It’s been months since the fall of prime, Bow and Glimmer have been nothing but welcoming and patience with her. 

After the entire war Catra had come to love them both. They were her new found family, real family like Adora, a pack that chose her, her pack. 

Bow wasn't complaining, but was a little disappointed that he couldn't see the felines face from this angle. 

He was definitely going to circled what was today’s date in bright red ink on the calendar. 

The magicats brain start to calm down, the suppressants finally beginning to take effect. 

“If you dare tell anyone about this, I will kill you. But um, T-thanks.“


	2. .

SheRa’s eyes followed Adora as the younger woman paced back and forth, rambling incoherently to herself.

The platnium Princess sat at the Captains chair, large fingers drumming against the metal armrest, the constant scenery of the galaxy growing more boring as time passes. 

“ADORA!” 

She knew Gimmer was going to be pissed about what happened and it was partly her fault. Well maybe completely her fault but it was done with well intentions. 

Adora didn’t exactly plan for things to go the way they did but they could have been worse off. 

She was out numbered by space horde clones, her tracker signal blanked out once the screen was shattered. It wasn’t as if she didn’t try to call for back up, so she attempted to use a magic spell as a last resort. 

“I can explain.” 

“What did I tell you before your mission?” Gimmer quickly cut her off, showing her frustration now that it’s just the two of them. Not counting the blonde alter sitting a few feet away. 

“Don’t use our limited magic in space that will attract unwanted attention. “ 

“Yes, So Why?” 

Adora stayed silent as she kept her head down, biting the inside of her cheek. 

“It was our only way out.” SheRa interrupted. 

“Surely, you saw the tracker pad with Entrapta.” 

Glimmer’s gaze shifted altering between her friend and the warrior. She released a deep sigh, bringing her thumb and forefinger to cradle the bridge of her nose. 

“Yes I did, “ the Queen replied, “because it explains why you didn’t respond to my very important call.”

“Status reports every 5 minutes aren’t important.”

“They are too-“ Glimmer inhaled again, “but that’s not what I was calling you for.”

_______

Glimmer hadn’t expected Adora to ignore her calls when she entered the cavern insisting the queen wait on the ship. 

She called about 15 times already. Excessive maybe to some but in her defense they were once again on the alien plant with little fuel and magic. Also the blonde hasn’t responded in 2 hours. 

her eyes are drawn back to the tracker pad just when the screen lights up with an incoming call.

“Finally,” she exhaled before taking a closer look at the contact appearing. “oh wait.”

“Bow? What’s up?” 

The dark skinned man was a breath of fresh air, given how stressed her blonde friend has her. She couldn’t help her curiosity though since they usually call when Darla is self piloting. 

“Hey, is Adora there? There’s something she needs to know about. “

At the mention of their friend glimmer grimaced. 

“No, I haven’t heard or seen her in 2 hours. What’s wrong?”

Bow grew slightly more worried when she said that. He knew his friends were capable of taking care of them selves but....

“It’s Catra.”

“Please tell me you guys didn’t invite SeaHawk over and accidentally blow something up.”

“Actually uh...she’s in heat.”

_______

“She’s In Heat?!” The blonde repeated the news. Honestly it was bad timing with their mission but made sense with Adora’s own rut quickly approaching. 

The new found knowledge spread into a dopey smile on the blondes blushing face. That was to say it didn’t go unnoticed by the queen that the larger warrior held a similar blush. 

“Fantasize later, we’re still on a mission.”

"Well then we’ll just have to finish the mission another time," Adora stated slowly, hoping the queen would agree. “Catra needs me.”

SheRa’s head snapped up. Her eyes locked on Adora. Her fingers flatten for a second before palms gripped the armrest, white knuckled. 

“What?" The ancient warrior goddess questioned, rising from her seat she steps forward, the word hanging perilously in the air.   
_______

Bow sighed as he emerged from the hallway, rubbing at the back of his neck. The news itself from glimmer hadn't gone as expected but he still smiled slightly as he walked into the omega’s bedroom.

Catra’s heat was successfully subdued for a few hours thanks to the suppressants. However, bow wasn’t sure those suppressants would stay effective for long given they aren’t made specifically for magicats. 

As he approached the makeshift nest he noticed the small twitch of the brunettes ears. A clear sign that she had been eavesdropping on the conversation. 

Instead of returning into the omega’s nest, he sat close to it on the edge, resting his tracker pad away at arms length. 

“Hey, “ he started slowly unsure how he should retell the information, 

“bad news?”

“No- well - I mean not exactly, but it’s not great.” He listed accepting that he would have to deal with the magicats full reaction at the news given how far he’s already come. 

“Glimmer said they might take a week to get back.”

At that the feline stood silent, the taller male however could tell from his words alone the magicat’s mood seriously deflated. 

“How does cake and ice cream sound?”

“Whipped cream too, Please.”

____

Adora was slightly taken back. She opened her mouth, closed it, and tried again.

"What?" The ex-horde solider replied, sounding... Confused?

"Repeat.” SheRa replied, firmly, pointing a subtle glare in her direction.

Adora swallowed, A sharp silence ensued between them, 

“Catra needs-“

She could barely finish answering before SheRa roughly jabbed her index into the other girls chest. 

“What makes you think the Omega is yours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Pfft, holidays am i right. 
> 
> Anyway I’ll try to update this again within the week hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Adora’s brows furrowed, knocking her alters accusing palm away,

“Well she’s not yours. Catra can make her own choices.”

While the magicat had made some roughly bad decisions in the past, Adora feels it’s wrong to justify what Catra would want without her consent or presence amongst them. 

Traces of the previous platinum blondes cocky expression faded somewhat from her face, her eyes narrowed with an agitated twitch. 

Not. Hers?

Not. for. Her?

"'What?'"

Adora found it hard to believe whether or not she was actually going to have an argument with herself over the omega, but she was also getting tired of the ancient warriors conceited attitude. Was she like that around her friends when she transformed too? 

“Of course the omega is for Me,” SheRa began retorting at the idiocy of her smaller form. 

“I didn’t stop a galactic war for nothing. “

The larger woman threw her arms open aggressively as if she was stating the most obvious reason to Adora. At the reply Adora approached closer to the taller Alphas personal space,

“Hey, I was the one doing everything for the rebellion in the war. I couldn’t even summon you for like a year!”

This was going to be the best story to embarrass the blonde at Princess outings. Glimmer held her hand over her mouth as she fought urge to laugh at her friends display of stupidity, fighting over her own girlfriend with literally herself. 

The only way the queen thought it could be funnier is if SheRa was an actual glass mirror and Adora was drunk. Reflecting on the argument more, it would be great just to tell Catra and Bow. Oh how she wishes she had been recording this on her tracker pad. 

At that thought Glimmer let out a snort, grabbing both blondes attention. Inhaling some deep breathes to regain her composure she responds,

“I’m going to teleport us home before you can kill yourself, but first I have to call to tell Bow we’ll be there soon. “

—

The exhaustion hit them at the same time, A good three or four tubs of ice cream and whipped cream containers emptied, alongside the broken clear plastic wraps with frosting stuck inside the edges. Catra swears she won’t eat another piece of cake for a while, tossing the half bitten chunk away. 

Rising up from the floor, the dark alpha began cleaning their mess. Retrieving all tossed away boxes, plastic and cans from their dessert spree. 

He couldn’t help reminiscing of the last best friend squad sleepover, where the last time they had a mess this big was when glimmer bet she could fit 5 whole shortcakes into her mouth at once. He kept the memory to himself, not wanting to remind the magicat of their missing mate. 

Returning after discarding their trash, Bow allowed the omega to pull him down by his arms, adjusting him in the nest to roll over onto his back. 

Catra sighed, swaying her tail lazily, as she settled her head upright, buried into the alphas scent glad, purring at the comfort pheromones being produced, but there was something else. 

“Oh.” 

She thought, Bow must have been trying to calm them both given the way he hasn’t spoken after cleaning. Up so close she could smell the familiar faint mix of the sparkly queen. The magicat couldn’t believe she was actually starting to missed glimmer too. Heat was the worse, stupid omega heat making her deal with emotions, stupid Brightmoon pack of idiots for accepting her for her, flaws and all.

A loud chime broke out into their bubble, the tracker pad was beeping in response to the incoming call. 

Bow quickly adjusting their position to sit upright, moved his arm blindly to grasp the device from the mini dresser by the nest. The feline still leaned over his shoulder peaking at the contact on screen as he reaches for the accept call button. 

“Hey guys.”

At the sight her gold and ocean eyes brightened, her ears perked to attention,

“Ew, I can’t believe you actually like me horde scrum.” The Queen teased before getting to the point of her reason for calling. 

“I’ll make this fast since we’re on a tight schedule but basically we’re coming home earlier than expected. “

At the mention Bow and Catra jolted foreword,

“What do you mean earlier than expect?” 

The magicat started. 

“Yeah, aren’t you short on magic?” 

Bow tried to understand her choice to come back in such a hurry but couldn’t come up with anything. It wasn’t like they were in a rush either when finding out Catra had just entered her first heat cycle. The suppressants were still in effect for another...hmm, well fuck he didn’t really pay attention to the time when gave her the pill, hopefully it hasn’t started to ware off yet. 

“Pfft, relax. I can charge back up when we get there. “

“Why so sudden though?” Not that He had a problem with their impending return, he just had to know that everything was fine and the ship didn’t have any problems which would call for such an action to be taken. 

“Nothing that’s a super big deal,” she responded as if reading his mind about his assumption at the ship’s complications. 

“We have plenty of fuel and Darla has the autopilot for the fastest corse already set for Etheria. “

“But.” The magicat listed. 

“But, Adora’s already tried to kill herself so I’m-“

A loud crash resounded from a distance. 

“Gotta go, see you soon, Bye!”

Just like that the tracker pad screen went black, restoring the quiet peace between the two. 

Catra was the first to break their newly found silence. 

“Bow. Does....do you think?”

She couldn’t find the words to say it. Nor could she bring herself to doubt the blonde would agree out of pity. However It wouldn’t be the first time the blonde idiot sacrificed for another over her own desires. 

“Hey.” The Archer shook her gently to bring her back from the negative thoughts. Smiling down at her before shifting his hand on her shoulder to bring her into a half hug under his arm. 

“I know Adora is just dying to return to you. Er- well not dying. Dying’s not the right word for it but you know. Everything’s going to be okay. “

The feline breathed in deeply, 

“Yeah.” 

She reciprocated the tall dark alphas comforts with a smile of her own, wrapping her tail slowly across his abdomen. The magicat repositioned her self, draping partially along Bow’s side. 

Exchanging the embrace, the dark skinned alpha gently held her waist with one hand, She shut her eyes, relaxing into a purr, basking in the males calming pheromones til she drifted back to sleep. 

_

Another loud crash came from the cockpit as Glimmer sprinted down the hall, she could have teleported but the more magic she saved the faster the trip would go. 

As much was expected when she entered, sparks flying out of the crushed panel, both blondes shoving one another as they wrestled. 

“Adora! What did you do?” The queen released an exasperated groan. 

“Me? She started this!” The blonde gave a pointed glare to her larger self, which was returned full heartedly. 

“It’s not my fault you want to throw a tantrum because I told you the truth you refuse to accept.”

“Nothing you-“

Glimmer cut in at that moment,

“So you both decide to smash a bunch of Darla’s panels? We need that module to accept calls from planets, including Etheria!”

Adora felt guilty for being reprimanded about the ship, since technically glimmer was right. What if she had broke a different part of Darla and they were stranded in space. Or worse an actual emergency that required the strength of SheRa wasn’t revived and innocent lives were lost over it. 

“I’m sorry Glim-“

SheRa clipped Adora’s apology with her own reply,

“It’s not that important.”

The Queens eye twitched as she eyed the two alphas,

“Both of you out of the cockpit. I’ll let you know when we’ve gotten close enough to teleport.”

__

The hot air released by her gasping pants heighten Catra’s flush, the burn is painful but dull at the same time. 

A wave of heat hit the omega right between her legs. Fresh slick dripping more by her squirm to clench her legs together. The boy shorts doing little to contain the wet heat as smooth thighs brush against another, staining the shorts further and damping her fur. 

The felines trembling hands twitch as her claws deny the command to retract, sinking harshly into the resting dark alpha previously clung to beside her, jolting the asleep male awake and away into the edge of the nest. 

“Ow! Ow! Catra that hurts.”

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Bow takes better notice to the surrounding situation. The magicat growls at the ache, 

“Hurting...medicine...please.”

The return of her heat after the suppressants left her more disoriented, as expressed by her use of smaller words. 

The feline still didn’t have much information from the cycle, and the Horde did not teach anything more then the basics of what it is and how a soldier would be punished if caught acting on the desires. But this wasn’t the Horde and she could really use more of those suppressants, fast. 

Bow blinked, snapping out of his daze. 

“The suppressants,” he thought to himself, “I forgot to bring more.”

Quickly rising away from the edge of the nest brought a weird sense of worry to Catra as she let out a whimper before latching on to his arm while he was still bent. 

“Hey, I’m just going to get more medicine. I’ll be back.”

“Promise?”

Bow had picked up on several mannerisms with his different friend groups, and he knew after spending enough time with the magicat. The word ‘Promise’ was a sure fire way to relax her and express affection. A win-win scenario, which the alpha thought she could really use given their mates absence. He removed her grip gently pushing her hands away, he lifted his cropped hoodie off giving it to the omega since his scent should linger long enough to comfort her, but also as his own offering that he’d return. 

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blondes are gonna arrive before Bow can bring Catra some more suppressants. 
> 
> Smut soon~
> 
> Also I’ve upped 1 chapter instead of 4 depending on how I feel about doing everything at once or not. 
> 
> (May or may not be thinking about doing a ‘small’ Glimbow fic....)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I need to finish other things but no I don’t have self control. 
> 
> _______  
> More CatRaDora (Catra / SheRa/ Adora)


End file.
